


Defying Gravity

by sunshineglow118



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Baby Harry, Fix-It, Good Gellert Grindelwald, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: Albus finds the Dursley Family unfit to raise Harry Potter. What better person to raise him than his former lover Gellert Grindelwald.Of course, if Harry uses his adorable face to win the former Dark Lord back into his heart, who is he to pass up the opportunity.Together, Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore raise Harry from infanthood to child while searching for the horcruxes that could destroy their charge.





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick idea that came to me I felt I should share with you! I hope you like it! I had a lot of fun writing it! Please enjoy...

The wards to the muggle house of number four Privit Drive went off suddenly at three in morning. Fawkes startled as much as his master as the alarm turned from an annoying chime to a loud blaring sound.

Jumping out of the bed far more spry for a man his age, Albus quickly drew the Elder Wand and summoned his cloak. He silenced the wards right before he apparated to young Harry Potter’s residence.

Quickly running down the road, he cast a spell to darken the street, another to keep the other Muggles sleeping and safe in their homes around the surrounding area. As he made his way closer to the cookie cutter house, he saw the lights on in the house and could hear the faint cries of a child as well as screams of startled adults.

Flicking his wand, the door burst open and through the wards. The commotion in the house stopped for a moment, all faces looking at him.

There were the two muggle adults he left Harry with, both cowering in the simple kitchen. Quickly, Albus disarmed the mystery wizard then stunned the man.

“Get out of my _bleeding_ house!” the portly man shouted. The cries of the child, wherever it was, started back up again, this time followed by another. Ignoring the man, Albus moved over to inspect the wizard on the floor.

 _He shouldn’t have been able to break through the wards,_ he thought. Albus leaned down to roll up the sleeve of the man. Seeing no dark mark marring his skin was a good sign, but the situation was still concerning.

Movement caught his eyes, the woman- Petunia- moving to the door that hung under the stairs. Albus put cuffs around the man, lifting him into the air.

“Get that out of my house!” the man demanded again.

“I am terribly sorry for his intrusion,” Albus tried. He was going to say more, but something was quickly thrust into his hands, squirming. His ears were ringing at the screams of the child in his arms.

It was Harry Potter, eyes red and tear tracks flowing like streams down his eyes. His own followed the woman’s path seeing where she got him from.

“Take him,” she said, backing away from the three of them. “We just want to be normal. I don’t want him.”

Such a simple statement that carried the entire weight of the wards dissolved them.

Albus was filled with a sudden rage that coiled around his heart like a poison vine. With each beat, he grew more angry. The wand in his hand, so used to shedding blood, responded in kind- tossing wild magic around the room until the windows broke Albus out of his rage.

Fearing his response if he opened his mouth, he walked out of the house with Harry still screaming his lungs off. The man, hovering behind him, was caught painfully on the door. Albus paid him no attention.

He apparated the three of them further into London where he knew Aurors commonly patrolled at this hour. He dropped the man unceremoniously on the ground before apparating again, this time to his rooms at Hogwarts.

“Alright Harry,” Albus said, unsure of what to do. “We will figure this out, child.” He began bouncing Harry, trying to calm the boy down. He felt he was assuring himself more than he was Harry.

Fawkes, who drifted into the room, landed on a perch best to look at Harry. Fawkes looked up at Albus with a tilt of his head.

“I am as confused as you, my friend.”

Fawkes fluttered his wings in annoyance, then slowly began to sing. The hypnonic state of his song effected Albus as much as it did Harry. Albus sat down in his chair with a flop, dislodging some papers from the stack near the table.

“Thank you, Fawkes,” Albus said as Harry stopped crying. His eyes were red and surrounding lids puffy. Hands were flailing, feet kicking in the thread bear blanket. Fawkes, who thankfully keeping up his lullaby, flew to the top of Albus’ chair.

Harry’s breath was jagged from screaming. Acting more on instinct than thought, Albus slowly rubbed his chest, as if it would slow his hyperventilation.

“What are we going to do, Harry?” Albus asked.

He knew it was unsafe for him to remain at Hogwarts. Dark wizards could enter the castle if they were visiting their children or requested his audience. It was the middle of November as well; classes were in full swing, his duties as Headmaster weren’t as taxing now that the war was over, but there were still things he had to fix. The wizarding world was fragile right now; easily influenced by those with money and power.

Lord Voldemort was not dead either- Tom was too obsessed with immortality and power to die at the hands of the child in his arms.

Nudged literally out of his thoughts by Fawkes, Albus unwrapped Harry out of his blanket, throwing it to the fire in renewed anger when he saw the baby was kept in nothing but a dish rag.

“Deplorable,” he muttered. He transfigured the rag into a suitable diaper until he could get supplies. Harry, now nearly naked, shivered in the cold air, eyes beginning to water.

“No, no, no,” Albus said, quickly rushing to get the baby warm. With wandless, wordless magic, the fireplace started to blaze to life. With his wand, Albus summoned one of the warmest blankets he had. Quickly swaddling the child, hoping he would remain calm, Albus settled back down when Harry exhaled.

Harry was still squirming, his head moving slowly side to side as Albus watched. The boy’s mouth kept opening and closing. Fawkes seemed to figure out that Harry was hungry when the phoenix brought Albus his lemon drops. At first, Albus thought his bird wanted to give him one, but when the bird kept trilling he figured out Harry was hungry.

Completely, unexpectedly underprepared, he summoned an elf. Pilli, a fairly young elf took in the situation as it was explained, then disappeared.

Harry started crying again, his hunger now audible. Albus stood up, feeling overwhelmed as he rocked the baby in his arms, hoping Pilli would be getting back with the bottle.  

“Thank you, Pilli,” Dumbledore said, snatching the bottle from the house elf’s hand to put the nipple in his mouth. Harry immediately calmed in his arms, throat and cheeks working hard to pull the milk into his body.

“Baby needs a burp every one hundred milliliters,” Pilli told him. “Or else he’ll throw up the formula, master.”

“Are their any other supplies you can get me?” He asked, desperation clear in his voice. “Take them from my account if you know of them.”

“Pilli will put the cradle in master’s bedroom!” she said, clapping her hands excitedly, then popping away. Albus almost called the elf back to tell her not to put the cradle in his room, but that would mean he would have to find more supplies himself.

He was a teacher not a care taker.

Albus Dumbledore was finally out of his element.

“What are we going to do, Harry?”

Harry seemed simply content on drinking his fill of the bottle. Albus thought about his options, stopping when he noticed Harry needed to be burped. Remembering Lily’s actions, He carefully lifted Harry and put him over his shoulder. Harry squirmed, no doubt upset his meal was taken from him.

He stopped struggling when Albus began to pat on his back.

It didn’t take long for Harry to burp, but the wetness on his shoulder was another indicator Harry had done so.

“You’re not being all that helpful,” Albus found himself chuckling as the mess vanished from his shoulder. Carefully dropping him back in his arm, he grabbed the bottle and gave it back to Harry.

“Baby will need a bottle every three hours,” Pilli said, appearing back in the room with proper baby clothes.

“Every _three_ hours?” Albus asked in disbelief.

“Maybe sooner,” Pilli muttered. “He looks small.”

Albus hadn’t noticed that. He thought Harry was small when he dropped him off at Petunia’s and he thought he was small now. He didn’t think Harry would be underdeveloped.

“Please tell me you brought books.” Pilli pointed to the new stack on the table. “Thank you, Pilli.” The elf vanished.

Albus grabbed the first book from the stack and opened it to the first page.

When Harry finished his bottle, he slipped off to sleep in Albus’ arms. Not wanting to wake the baby, he held him in his arm as the book he was reading floated in front of his eyes. It was a strange type of peace that surrounded the room. The fire was warm and cracking as the sun slowly made it’s way above the horizon. Fawkes, still perched over his chair, was staring at Harry, quietly trilling to himself and tilting his head when Harry would move.

Two hours later, Harry woke up crying. His little brow was sweaty and cheeks red. Embarrassed, Albus realized in his haste to get Harry warm he overheated the babe. Albus grabbed the green baby jumper, spelling it open. Quickly, Albus slipped Harry into the jumper, then swaddled him in a lighter baby blanket.

Harry was still crying, no doubt hungry again. Albus quelled his anger at the baby’s aunt, trying to forget about the little ribs he saw.

“Here,” Albus said tiredly, offering Harry his next meal. Harry calmed immediately as he drank his bottle.

Albus quickly dove back into the book, taking his eyes away from Harry to burp him. Harry, he found, was fond of spitting up all over his shoulder. He was still not used to the smell, but he had the sense to put the burping blanket over his shoulder.

By the time Harry settled back to sleep, it was well past breakfast. His own stomach rumbled against Harry’s tiny body, making the baby shuffle his hand.

Thankfully, Pilli seemed to take note that the headmaster wasn’t going to breakfast and brought him a full breakfast with tea.

Even after he finished his breakfast, and the book, he still had no idea what to do with Harry Potter. He felt right that it would be best for Harry to be raised away from the Wizarding World- the hero worship or fight for custody was not meant for a child.

Once again, his thoughts were broken by Harry’s cries. Albus thought it was too early for a bottle, having only eaten an hour again. Harry was crying, his hands shielding his eyes and legs kicking out.

“What is it?” Albus pleaded, again feeling out of his element. Harry continued to cry as Albus stood, putting the baby over his shoulder to rock him. His ears were ringing again as the child cried.

“Harry,” Albus admonished like he would a fourth year. Harry wasn’t giving him many answers. “I’ve fed you, you’re not too hot or cold, you’ve been burped,” he rambled, running through the checklist. “The only thing you haven’t- oh…” he said, finally realizing what was wrong.

Albus came to three conclusions after he changed Harry’s diaper.

The first being that he had an infinite amount of respect for the parents of each and every student that passed through his halls.

The second was a revelation that there was always a challenge that would eventually outsmart him. He fought a Dark Lord, his once lover.

Which brought him to his final conclusion and sudden realization of what to do with Harry James Potter.

His answer lied with Gellert Grindelwald.

“Harry,” Albus said as the baby’s green eyes held his own. “This is perfect.” He waved his wand in a manic fashion, summoning his blue robes so he could match Harry’s jumper. Of course, Harry’s blue bunny jumper sported him much better than his elder, but Harry couldn’t comment on it.

“You see, Harry,” Albus said as he changed in the bathroom. Harry was sitting upright in the chair, several spells surrounding him so he wouldn’t roll (his research told him Harry had entered the ‘rolling’ stage at four months). “Gellert and I were once beautifully in love,” Albus strolled out of the bathroom to check on the baby. Seeing Harry’s eyes drooping, he spelled some butterflies around the boy’s head to keep him awake and entertained.

“It all came to a head right before the Second Muggle World War. We had a horrific breakup by anyone sane person’s standard. You see, we made a Blood Pact that we wouldn’t harm each other. Destroying that almost destroyed me,” Albus stated the last fact in a mere whisper, regret clear in his body language.

“I couldn’t let him go to Azkaban, you see. It would have destroyed his beautiful mind. So I locked him away in his castle for his own protection. People have since forgotten about him since the rise of Lord Voldemort. While Gellert’s methods were unorthodox, to say the very least, Voldemort’s were extreme and ineffective.”

Waving his wand around he packed up all of Harry’s things in an brief case.

“But I made sure to stay in contact with him. I didn’t want to torture him, even if we did fight. I still see him, occasionally. We write when we can’t. Of course, we still disagree on things, and they will never be what they once were, but we can talk to each other without curses flying now.”

Albus Dumbledore strode to Harry, who saw his approach and smiled at the man, his pudgy hands stretched to greet him.

“That is where _you_ come in,” Albus picked Harry up, making the small boy squeak. The little butterflies suddenly glowed yellow as he squealed in his arms, giggling. Albus noticed the more he giggled, the brighter they glowed. “Amazing Harry!” he praised. “You’re lovely face will be perfectly protected against the outside world. Gellert will see you and be moved to take you in.”

Yes, this plan would work.

*

“Absolutely not,” Gellert Grindelwald said, looking at the charge Albus Dumbledore held in his arms.

“How could you say no to this face?” Albus said, holding Harry up by his shoulders, arms outstretched as if to convince him to take the baby Savior. Harry kicked his legs a bit, instinctually trying to find the ground. He kicked one leg out, then giggled.

“No,” Gellert emphasized. “And by the gods, Albus, please tell me you were simply trying to match the child and this is not what you wear every day.”

“I quite like this pattern in the winter.”

“Have you lost your mind?”

“Some have said this,” Albus said. He moved closer to Gellert, who took a step back, the unusual glint of fear in his eyes. Albus sighed, sitting on the chair as he put Harry on the ground. Harry, who had shown signs of being able to crawl, started to move around the lounge room they were both arguing in.

“How would it be good if he was here?”

“I already-“

“I know, I heard you,” Gellert sighed, putting one hand to his forehead. Harry, who was crawling on the ground towards the desk, grabbed the railing and began to pull. “You know, this is why I wanted Muggles to-“

“Let us not delve into the past,” Albus said. “But when I found him, I will confess I did want to murder them.”

Gellert was quiet for a moment, then laughed.

“So you’ll take him?” Albus asked.

“Just because you got me to laugh doesn’t mean I’ll take him,” Gellert retorted, his eyes quickly looking back at Harry. He, at this point, was now standing, his balance held by the shaky grip on the table leg. Unbalanced, Harry’s knees collapsed and he fell on his butt.

Both hesitated for the inevitable cry he would give, but he remained silent as he tried to pull himself back up again.

“How about this,” Albus started, “I will stay here for a week, helping you with Harry, and then you can decide.”

Gellert’s hesitation was answer enough. He was no longer ashamed to admit he was horribly lonely. Albus’ visits almost seemed like an elaborate torture, fleeting companionship only to be broken up by painful loneliness.

That’s what he would say when asked why he agreed to let Albus and the cretin stay.

-

They argued about many things when it came to Harry.

Gellert didn’t want to change his diaper, even with magic. Albus assured him that he would eventually have to when Gellert would take him in. When Harry’s cries got louder, Gellert quickly changed the baby, waving his original wand around Harry’s body as he muttered in German about annoying Light Lords.

One agreement was about holding Harry. This argument was more out of misplaced fear of dropping Harry. Albus and Gellert both pointed out in their banter that they could heal the baby even _if_ he was dropped. Harry was the one who broke up the argument by crawling to Gellert and raising his arms to be held by the heterocromatic.

Albus counted this as a monumental victory.

Feeding time was not argued on. They both agreed that the burping was awful.

Albus realized the amount of progress made when Gellert disagreed that Harry had enough toys. He insisted their be more added to his collection and two children’s books to every one toy he had.

“You don’t want him to be an idiot,” Gellert griped as he bounced Harry.

The final argument was a harsh set of whispers over Harry as he slept in the cradle. It was over which room he would sleep in.

“I guess we’ll just have to sleep in the same bed,” Albus argued, internally cheering in his head.

“I guess we will,” Gellert growled, moving away from Albus to his side of the bed.

“Fine,” Albus whispered, moving to the unoccupied side.

“Fine,” Gellert whispered back.

When the both of them were in bed, both mildly uncomfortable with the level of intimacy they never experienced as youths, Gellert sighed,

“Fuck,” before turning his back to Albus and trying to sleep.

-

Over the seven days, Gellert grew extremely attached to Harry. Albus, when watching out of the corner of his eyes, felt his heart break. He knew that Gellert was incredibly lonely in the desolate castle with no one to talk to, save for himself and Albus when he came to see him.

Harry seemed pleased that he had two people who were loving him. He flourished under their joint care. Albus’ heart also broke for the small boy, who now cried when he was alone for more than a minute, who always wanted to be held. He was equally as starved for attention as Gellert was.

On the third day, he showed more signs of accidental magic.

It didn’t seem all that accidental though.

Harry would summon toys to himself when he couldn’t reach them on a table.

Both wizards knew that if he further developed his magic he could become very powerful. This only seemed to entice Gellert further into socializing with Harry.

The bed situation slowly thawed on the third evening. The two of them were facing each other as they fell asleep.

On the fifth night, they couldn’t tell which moved to grasp the other first.

Albus had to admit, his heart seemed lighter waking up next to his lover each morning as Harry cried for breakfast at four in the morning.

Perhaps he was equally as starved for touch as the other two.

It was over dinner on the sixth day that Albus asked,

“Will you watch over him?”

“Of course,” Gellert said without hesitation. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

Albus laughed and reached out to squeeze his hand.

-

Both were stalling Albus’ depart. Harry seemed to notice something was off between his two care takers. He wasn’t as fussy with them, but he wanted them both near him at all times.

It came time, after lunch, for Albus to leave the both of them.

“Good bye, Harry,” Albus said, holding the boy in his arm. He pulled Harry away just far enough to kiss his forehead before passing him off to Gellert. Having the child in his arms, Harry didn’t release his grip on Albus’ robe, some of his long beard caught in his grasp.

“Let go, Harry,” Albus quietly pleaded. Gellert silently prayed to Harry to never let him go.

“You’ll be back soon, yes,” Gellert said, keeping his voice as strong as he could. Never had Albus stayed overnight, never seven days. The castle was filled with laughter and arguing. The silence that would greet him looked terrifying.

“Yes,” Albus said, looking at Gellert, “I have to make sure he’s still alive, after all.”

They both knew he was lying.

“Soon,” Albus said. He dislodged himself from Harry, who whined and held out his hand for him.

Albus walked backwards out of the wards, eyes on the both of them, then apparated away.

Harry let out a whimper.

Gellert didn’t want to admit he let one out as well.

*

Harry cried for a solid day.

Gellert eventually cracked and started crying with him. He was alone with a crying baby who wouldn’t stop crying. He was desperately alone in the castle. Harry was the only thing that broke the silence. Even his cries were better than the talking to shadows.

On the second day, Harry had taken the separation from Albus slightly better. He was still very fussy with Gellert, crying on a whim, but when he was held, the cries stopped.

Gellert felt this was a whole new type of torture. For seven days the silence was broken. His cold heart was warmed by the flame of his former lover. His bed was cold and his heart began to freeze again.

Gellert, trying to pull together any warmth, allowed Harry to sleep with him in the bed- spells surrounding him to keep him safe.

On the fourth day, Harry would not stop crawling around the castle. He would make chirping sounds when he entered a new room, only to see nothing and give a pitiful sigh, before moving to the next room.

It was day fifteen. Harry was still searching for Albus, not deterred by toys. Story time in Gellert’s lap by the fire kept him in one place for long enough to move from cover to cover before he wanted to search again. Gellert, finding a moment of peace while Harry was taking a nap in the cradle, went in the bathroom to take a shower.

It was Harry’s mid-day nap. When Albus was with them, Harry would nap for up to four hours. Now, Harry would nap anywhere from four hours to forty minutes. Gellert was a vain man, he enjoyed luxurious showers. Harry missed his mid-morning nap, so Gellert hoped the boy would sleep long enough for a good soak in the tub.

The scalding water was kept warm by a heating charm. He was a half hour into the soak when he heard Harry whimpering. He waited, hoping the baby would quiet and he would go back to sleep. When Harry started to cry, Gellert quickly got out of the tub and began to dry off.

When he put on his shirt, he nearly tripped when Harry started screaming like he was under a the Cruciatus Curse. Running to the boy, he stopped when he saw Harry standing, supporting himself with his hands on the bars.

“Daddy!” he shouted, smiling his gums and flopping back on the bed as if he wasn’t screaming bloody murder a moment ago.

Gellert swallowed thickly, his legs slowly moving closer to the boy.

“What?” he whispered.

“Daddy,” Harry said simply, his hands holding his feet open and hips rocking.

Gellert’s heart was pounding in his chest as he lifted the boy into his arms.

“Expecto Patronum,” he whispered, a bright phoenix bursting from his wand. The light made Harry giggle as it flew out the window. “Please,” Gellert said, holding the baby in front of him. “Say it again.”

“Daddy!” Harry squealed, a smile breaking the tear tracks.

“Yes,” Gellert whispered, kissing the boy on the head. “Yes,” he said again.

Albus quickly burst through the door, startling them both out of their moment. His wand was drawn, Fawkes circling the room with fire sparking at his beak.

“Mommy!” Harry squealed, holding his one hand out to Albus.

Albus froze. Gellert moved them both to the man.

“I love you,” Gellert said, Harry squished happily between the both of them.

“I love you too,” Albus said.

“Mommy!”

*

“Well you can’t leave us,” Gellert said, pressed up against Albus’ front as Harry laid between them on the bed.

“I don’t think I can either.” Albus ran his finger through Harry’s black hair, trying to keep it back. “But there is so much to do.”

“Then we do it together,” Gellert told him. “Hogwarts _is_ the safest place for him.”

“There is the issue of Tom’s horcruxes.”

“We were once the most powerful wizards of our time. Out power is _still_ unparalleled. If any one could know about the extent of immortality it would be us.”

“We would have a child to care for,” Albus said.

“Obviously,” Gellert chided, rolling his eyes. “As well as my…reputation.”

Albus was silent at this.

“What did you do, Albus?”

Albus fondly recalled the last time Gellert asked him that in that tone was when they were younger.

“I may have petitioned for your release-“

“Albus,”

“and got it approved right before my arrival on the condition that would not be, to quote them: menace to society.”

Gellert flopped back on the bed, his arm shielding his eyes so Albus couldn’t see his wet eyes.

“And how do you plan on convincing society?”

“Easy,” Albus said. He looked down at Harry. “Even you couldn’t say no to this face.”

“You’re so manipulative,” Gellert laughed, leaning forward. “I love it.”

-

Gellert held Harry in his one arm, protected by the cold with charms as Albus stood to his left. It seemed almost too good to be true. He would truly be leaving this place, once and for all.

He searched out Albus’ hand silently, following the man as he finally stepped past the wards. Harry chuckled as the snow fell on his face as Gellert breathed a sigh of relief.

They were scheduled for a press meeting, a simple statement given by both of them. They agreed if questions were asked, they would take the questions together.

“Ready?” Albus asked, squeezing his hand.

“Absolutely,” Gellert whispered.

Albus apparated them away.

The press meeting went slightly better than expected. There were no actual curses thrown around. Harry hid in Gellert’s shirt, eventually muttering a quiet ‘daddy’ that shut them up. Dumbledore gave his speech, preaching a time for forgiveness and healing. That Harry Potter would be raised by the both of them in Hogwarts since his living relatives and godfather were killed by Lord Voldemort and his followers.

Half way through Dumbledore’s address, Harry started giggling at the snowflakes again. When it was time for Gellert to give his prepared statement, he threw caution to the wind and held Harry up to the crowd for them to take pictures.

“How could I say no to a face like this?”

And Harry, being the perfect little shit that he was, smiled for the camera.

-

Harry, once again, thrived in Hogwarts. Christmas was a simple affair between the three of them. Harry got more baby supplies, and many, many books and toys from the two of them as well as the other staff members.

The meeting of Harry and Severus was memorable. Gellert, who knew Severus once followed the previous Dark Lord was, in Albus’ opinion, adorably protective over his baby.

Like Gellert, Severus seemed to melt under Harry’s smile. Seeming to meet Harry’s approval, Gellert relaxed next to the dour man. Gellert was plotting when he realized Severus was honor bound to protect Harry. He asked to see the man’s Dark Mark. At Dumbledore’s nod, Severus lifted his sleeve.

The process of removing the magic was taxing on them both, but Severus walked out of the tower with an unblemished arm and Gellert had in his possession a way to find some of the horcruxes.

Ironically, the first they found was in the Room of Requirement on New Year’s Eve. Harry, who was being babysat by Minerva (who was quite happy with Harry after she got over her anger and vindication over Albus leaving the baby with the muggles she was right about) was safe in her capable hands. The two found the Diadem of Ravenclaw. Unfortunately, the Diadem had to be broken after several unsuccessful attempts to remove the horcrux from the artifact.

The second Harry found when he was in Severus’ hands as they searched a lead. Minerva and Severus were both brought into the situation of the horcruxes. Both pledged they would take care of Harry as the two Lords searched for Voldemort’s soul pieces. Severus, carrying Harry with him on his night patrol as he refused to go down to sleep quietly, was walking past Myrtle’s bathroom when the boy started to hiss.

A cold chill went down his spine as he spun around, wand drawn to protect the baby. He heard the hissing again. It was then he noticed Harry was hissing, pointing to the bathroom. Cautiously, Severus moved to where Harry was pointing, casting a Patronus to alert Minerva to find them. Harry lead them to a sink.

“You lead me here?” Severus growled, breathing a sigh of relief. Harry hissed again, just as Minerva ran into the bathroom.

“What is the meaning of,” her statement was cut off as the sink dropped down and a hole in the bathroom appeared.

Harry clapped his hands together like he did when he found a lost toy.

“He found the Chamber of Secrets?” Albus asked as Harry dozed in his lap. The child should’ve been sleeping but he seemed happy to see his parents. They were all talking in the bathroom, evidence of Harry’s find right before them

“And spoke parsletongue,” Severus recounted. He lifted his wand to his head, extracting the memory and corking it in a vial.

“A horcrux might be in there,” Gellert growled. “As well as the beast.”

The two looked at each other, nodded, and made their way to the entrance.

After Albus killed the Basilisk with the aid of Fawkes, Gellert destroyed the diary with his signature blue fyre.

“We’re getting to old for this, Gellert,” Albus muttered as he panted. Gellert looked over his lover, triumphant with the sword of Gryffindor in one hand, his wand in the other, and a slayed beast in the back ground. “I know that look,” Albus said, taking a half step back as Gellert advanced.

They stayed down in the Chamber until early hours.

-

It was when Harry spoke Parsletongue to his plush snake that Gellert had the horrible realization that Harry, their child, was a living Horcrux.

“I can’t,” Gellert cried into Albus’ shoulder. “I can’t.”

“We won’t,” Albus assured, equally distraught. “We’ll find a way.”

-

Gathering the Locket and the Cup, found by the contained Dark Mark, were hidden in the Black Vaults. Getting either of them was going to be complicated.

The answer came to Gellert one night when he was reading Harry the Tale of the Three Brothers. When he put Harry down he smiled at the boy as he now slept in his own room.

Gellert summoned a quill and parchment, quickly penning a note to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. The next morning, Gellert told Albus he would be going to the bank to get some more books to research the horcrux problem. He wasn’t totally lying.

“Lady Malfoy,” he greeted at the bank with a nod of his head.

“Lord Grindelwald,” she greeted.

The two of them silently made their way to the bank. Lady Malfoy made her way to the Black family vault manager.

“I thank you for taking the time out of your day to assist me in this matter,” Gellert said as they both entered the vault.

“Anything to serve my family’s cause.”

“I am working with Albus on compromise when it comes to Light and Dark arts,” he said calmly as he fought against the charms and curses on the Locket and Cup.

“I understand compromise is crucial when dealing with one’s spouse.”

Gellert simply hummed at the woman. He wrapped several charms around the two objects, protecting himself from harm. Placing them in his bag, he walked out of the vault.

“Accompany me to my vault. You are to be rewarded.”

Gellert had Narcissa Malfoy stand outside his vault as he gathered his books. He waved his hand over one box, the broken fragments of his and Albus’ Blood Pact.

Transfiguring the metals took about a half hour, but he revived the power that once held it with his blood.

“My apologies for making you wait,” he said, satchel over his shoulder and a leather-bound book in his hand. “Take this as a sign of my thanks. If you ever need me, I am a call away, my Lady.”

As the two made their way back into the cart, a new goblin approached the two of them.

“You are the current guardian of Harry James Potter?” the goblin asked. Gellert nodded his head. The goblin held out a paper wrapped package in his hands for the wizard. “This was found by the bank upon Lord and Lady Potter’s demise. It is stated in their will that Harry was to receive it on his first birthday, but we had no way of contacting him.”

Knowing that the goblins wouldn’t dare hand him anything cursed, he took the mailable object in his hand and left with Lady Malfoy.

Upon his return, he was curious as to what Harry’s father wanted their son to have, but he would wait for his (eventual) husband to open it.

Gellert waited until Albus came in from his post as Headmaster to show him the horcruxes.

“How?”

“The Black family once followed me very loyally,” Gellert explained. “I wrote to Lady Malfoy and she took me to the Black vault to retrieve the horcruxes.”

It was unsaid that two horcruxes remained and Harry.

“I also went to my own vault to gather some books when a goblin gave me this,” he put the package down on the table. Harry, who was with Minerva for another hour, was safe from the horcruxes power.

“We should open it,” Albus said. The two of them carefully unwrapped the brown packaging. Out tumbled like silk a cloak.

The two wizards were stunned at what they were looking at.

“Albus,” Gellert said. “Albus, if we collect the Hallows,”

“We can ask Death to”

“remove the horcrux.” Gellert embraced Albus tightly, both shaking with relief.

“We haven’t thought of them in so long.”

“This time, my love,” Gellert said, pointing to the cloak sitting on the table, “it seems Fate _wants_ us to find the Hallows.”

They were happy when they destroyed the founders’ artifacts; assured that they didn’t have to destroy their priceless gift.

*

“Harry?” Albus asked as Harry colored in his coloring book.

“Yes, mommy?”

“Why do you call me mommy?” Gellert, who was seated on the couch reading through books on soul magic stopped reading. Harry put the pencil to his temple, his tongue peaked between his lips.

“Because you rescued me like all mommies rescue their babies in the stories.” Harry swung his head to look at Gellert. “I call you daddy because you protect the mommy and baby!”

“We need to expand his gender normative bed time stories,” Albus huffed when Gellert burst out laughing.

“I think it’s perfect,” Gellert said, scooping Harry up in his arms to kiss him.

“I want to be a niffler!” Harry exclaimed in his arms. Gellert stopped laughing to look at Albus, who helpfully shrugged.

“Why?”

“Because I stole your heart!”

Albus and Gellert looked at each other.

“Diversify bed time stories,” Gellert said to Albus.

“Immediately,” Albus agreed, smiling despite himself as Harry giggled between them.

Harry wasn’t wrong, however.

*

The snake was an illusive bitch, Albus found. She was cunning and dangerous in this skin. It seemed she lost her mind to the disease that lost her body. Gellert and Albus were both slashing spells as the snake as she slithered faster than a beast her size should have been able to.

They met at a crossroads at a shack. Albus and Gellert burst down the door as the snake hissed in the center of the room. Gellert summoned his blue flames around the room to keep her from escaping any more.

“There is something more here,” Albus said, casting protection charms around them both. Neither of them had antivenom, but they both trusted Severus’ potion skills if they needed it.

They both didn’t want to need it.

Nagini lashed out against the flames at them, hissing in pain when she was burned.

“I believe she is protecting another horcrux.”

“It’s hard to tell with all the residue magic,” Albus confessed, his wand pointed at the snake. He heard Fawkes cry overhead, no doubt circling the shack. Gellert slowly drew the flames in closer to the center of the circle. He could have killed the snake with two words and a green flash, but he was reminded that the curse was illegal.

Gellert wasn’t willing to sacrifice the freedom he found and family he made to kill the snake quickly. He could be patient.

Nagini died slowly, her body and bones burning up in the flames. The house deteriorated around them both, but they were safe thanks to Albus’ spells.

When the body was burnt to dust, the floor cracked and dust rose to join her corpse. Gellert dispelled the flames as Albus cast additional protection over them both.

Slowly, they approached the hole in the ground.

A simple ring with a crack through it was laying on the ground. Gellert ran his wand over it, more versed than Albus in dark magic.

“It’s safe now,” he stated, relaxing slightly. “There was a powerful curse around it but the flames destroyed it.”

“I’m surprised it survived.”

“Together?” Gellert asked.

“Together,” Albus agreed.

The two of them both reached for the ring, fingers touching it at the same time.

A jolt of magic ran through them both as Albus scooped it in his hand.

“The second Hallow,” Albus said with a smile.

“Let’s free Harry,” Gellert said, taking Albus’ hand.

When they arrived back it was to Severus, who agreed to babysit Harry for the time being, chasing their charge around the office.

“Daddy!” Harry said upon seeing him.

“Don’t you dare!” Severus growled, knowing better than to silence the boy in front of his parents.

“You’re a princess!” At Harry’s words, the three adults were silent.

“I’ll have you know,” Severus started, “I did not put him up to this.”

“Uncl Sev was reading me a story. The princess was locked away in a castle. Just like you, daddy! But mommy saved you!”

“Why did we diversify his reading again?” Gellert asked over Albus’ laugh and Severus groan.

“I believe it was at your insistence,” Albus said between laughs. Harry, not knowing why his daddy was embarrassed hugged the man.

“I don’t know how you do it,” Severus said.

“It’s a mystery to us all,” Gellert told him as he held Harry in his arms.

-

Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald gathered the three Hallows when Harry was asleep and summoned Death.

There was no chill that came to the air as they thought would happen when they were younger. They heard their bedroom door open and a man in a black, muggle suit walked in.

“You summoned me?” The figure asked.

“Death,” Gellert said, bowing his head to the figure.

“Yes?” the figure walked in and surveyed the table, also laid with the destroyed horcruxes. “Ah yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle’s mistakes.” The suited figure looked at the both of them. “You’re missing one,” it taunted.

“We are aware,” Albus said, moving himself closer to the door to shield Harry. The figure hummed.

“You have immortality, the both of you.” It turned it’s head to Gellert.

“We don’t want that,” Gellert stated firmly.

“Really?” the figure questioned. “So long you both searched for these items; to be my master.”

“We no longer wish for immortality or the power associated with it,” Albus told it.

“Then what do you seek?” The figure asked.

“We want the horcrux in Harry to be removed,” Gellert started.

“Without causing him _any_ harm.”

The figure stood still in the room, the sound of the fire breaking the silence Gellert so feared.

“It seems you’ve finally learned,” the figure said, smiling. It raised it’s hand and snapped his fingers. “It is done,” it declared.  

Both Albus and Gellert ran to Harry’s room.

Earlier that evening, they slipped a sleeping potion into his hot chocolate before he slept. The hope was Death could take the horcrux painlessly but they weren’t sure. Harry, blissfully unaware of the being in his home or his parents rushing to his bed, slept on.

“He’s still breathing,” Albus said, body sagging in relief. Gellert had his hand on Harry’s chest, physically feeling his breath course in and out his body.

“You may have forfeit immortality,” Death said from the doorway of the room, causing both wizards to turn around. “But you are still Masters of my Hallows.” Death approached the two of them, the cloak and ring in his hand. He extended his hand with the ring to Gellert. Then moved to place the cloak on the foot of Harry’s bed.

“They each belong to you now,” Death said. “I will admit,” Death said as it turned around and slowly started to vanish from view, “I am glad it ended this way rather than the other.”

“Well,” Gellert said, pushing the ring slowly on his thumb, “that was fucking ominous.”

“Gellert!” Albus hissed, slapping his lover on the shoulder.

  * Epilogue



Life was pretty easy after that.

Eventually, Albus asked if Gellert would take over as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Gellert agreed to do so claiming that he was bored stuck away in the castle like a ‘princess.’

Gellert proposed to Albus, showing him the rings that he made from their fractured Blood Pact. Albus accepted with tears in his eyes. It was a sunny spring day when he got down on one knee.

Their marriage was one of acceptance of Darkness and Light magics.

Of course, they argued just as much as they commonly did now that they were married. But the difference was when they were talking with others about the lover.

They said ‘husband’ rather than ‘lover.’

Harry was the abundant glue that brought and held them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that is now done. Again, the idea just came to me. Please comment if you liked it! It was my first work with this pairing so I'm excited to see your responses!! 
> 
> Much love!!


End file.
